


Drabbles

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: I'm going to leave this open for all of my TVD and TO related drabbles.The pairings might vary so I'll add more characters as they are written.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO

He rifled through drawers before moving to the closet and flipping through the hangers. It was a rare occasion when he dressed casually, but when he did he had a favorite grey sweater; it was the one he would wear in the evenings after dealing with whatever mess his little brother had managed to cook up during the day.

He loved that sweater and he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Elena?" He called down the hall.

Her voice came back almost immediately from the study.

"Elijah?"

"Have you seen my hoodie?"

There was a beat of hesitation before her answer came, a little too high.

"Noooo…"

He sighed when she drew out the word.

"You're wearing it aren't you?"

He followed his ears to her little writing nook and felt his lips quirk up in a smile when he saw her.

"It smells like you," she shrugged by way of apology, "and I was cold."

She drew back the blanket revealing her bare legs and stood so his sweatshirt fell to the middle of her thighs. Flashing him a flirtatious smile she fingered the hem.

"Do you want it back?"


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn’t remember a time when she had ever felt content because true contentment had not existed in her life before then.

  
Elena had come close but nothing made her as blissfully happy as she was right then, lying in his arms, breathing deeply as he drew patterns over her bare stomach and pressed butterfly kisses to her shoulder.

  
“Can we stay like this forever?”

  
It’s a fantasy really because they both know eventually life will drag them from his bed. He can’t resist trying to fix what’s broken and his brother has been for a millennium.

  
“Always and forever.”


	3. Chapter 3

Her hands pulled against the cuffs threaded around a bar on the other side of the counter, making her wrists ache.

A delicious shiver raced down her spine when her jeans were torn down her legs, and her panties were ripped from her body.

There was something insanely arousing about being restrained by him, about being exposed for his inspection.

"Is all of this for me, sweetheart?" He murmured against her neck, gently tracing her glistening lips.

She was grateful for the counter that hid her flushed face from view.

The smirk was clear in his voice when he pinched her clit hard and she cried out at the exquisite pain.

"That required an answer, love."

"Yes," her breath caught in her throat.

His hand came down on her backside, reddening the skin.

"Yes, what?" He growled.

The sound sent a fresh wave of desire to her pulsing core.

"Yes, sir," she whispered into the counter.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip when he spanked her again. She had brought the punishment on herself by not telling him about the latest plot Damon and Stefan had cooked up, but she had known they wouldn't be able to kill him and part of her, the submissive part that reveled in his dominant side and sneaking around to meet him for such trysts, had been anticipating her current position.

She counted at his instruction until he reached thirty and knew skin was black and blue.

"You were very naughty today, sweetheart," he ran his hand over her bruised skin tenderly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Do you think you deserve to cum?"

"Please…" she whimpered.

"If you want to cum," he bent over her back and bit into her shoulder with blunt teeth, "you'll have to earn it."

Her eyes widened when his fingers pressed against entrance and through the tight ring of muscle; the burn was delicious.

"Do you want to cum, love?"

She nodded her ascent and heard the unmistakable sound of a belt unfastening.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh,” his mouth popped open when he realized the truth, “you’re jealous.”

  
She crossed her arms and glared at his amused expression.

  
“Can you blame me? You were staring at her all night.”

  
“I was watching her because she was starring at you,” his eyes darkened. He heard her swallow when he backed her into a wall, boxing her in with his hands. “She was undressing you with her eyes, coveting that which does not belong to her.”

  
Elena’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o' when he tipped up her chin.

  
“Oh,” she couldn’t stop her smirk, “you’re jealous.”

  
“You’re mine!”


	5. Chapter 5

It was a challenge she was sure to lose with his vast knowledge of history and expertise with ancient objects.

She was certain he had proposed it because he knew he would win. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy a challenge. He just wanted to ensure he was the one having his wicked way with her later.

He was definitely going to win.

She hated losing.

She really wanted to be the one in charge for a full day; she already had plans for some wardrobe changes.

Inspiration struck when they met at the door.

“I win.” She declared with a cheeky grin.

“Oh?” His smug smile faltered.

“Yup,” Elena smirked. “I have found the oldest antique in this store.”

Elijah's head tilted to the side as he arched an eyebrow.

“You,” she clarified.

“Are you calling me old Elena?”

“I would never,” she gasped, holding a hand to her heart. “I’m calling you an antique… ancient really.”

He wasn’t sure whether to be affronted or impressed with her loophole.

“Still in excellent shape though,” her eyes ran down his torso appreciatively.

Amusement flickered in his dark eyes.

“I suppose this means you’ve won,” he sighed. “How will you be celebrating your victory?”

“I’ve got a few ideas.”


	6. Chapter 6

He stared in disbelief at the fabric in her hands, amusement evident in the gentle arch of his left eyebrow.

  
“Really?”

  
Elena nodded, giddy at the thought of him wearing the blue material.

  
“I won fair and square,” she smirked.

  
“You won on a technicality.”

  
“I still won, and part of what I want is you out of that suit.”

  
He smirked snagging her waist and pulling her into his chest.

  
“That’s a plan I could get behind,” he bent, reaching for her upturned mouth.

  
“Fantastic,” she breathed. Playing her hand over his chest she pushed him back with a smile. “Get changed. We're supposed to meet Klaus and Caroline for lunch.”

  
He sighed when she sashayed from their bedroom, pausing only to wink over her shoulder with a suggestive look.

  
“Hurry up now; if we're late it’ll take even longer to get home and I’m rather anxious to that off of you.”

  
He turned back to the bed when she left. The dark blue jeans were to be expected; he just wished she’d chosen a different t-shirt, preferably one without writing.

  
‘MY PEN IS BIGGER THAN YOURS'

  
He made a mental not to start dressing more casually, so she wouldn’t over correct in future scenarios like this one.


	7. Chapter 7

He saw the flabbergasted expression on his sister-in-law's face when she did the double take and was certain that he would have seen blood spurt from her nose if they had arrived a few moments earlier.

He could understand her surprise since he was always dressed to impress. Elena would often joke that she had sold her soul to a three piece suit.

Caroline managed to close her mouth after a moment of staring.

“She finally won one.” Her amused eyes found her best friend.

“I thought you would have started him off easier than that.”

He figured, correctly, that Caroline had helped his fiancée with her clandestine shopping since his jacket covered all but the white pen.

“Go big or go home,” Elena giggled.

“Mmhmm,” Caroline raked her eyes over him and smirked. “There are no jackets at my dinner table, just FYI.”

He looked between the snickering friends and sighed.

“You two have been spending entirely too much time with Niklaus.”

“How rude,” Caroline scoffed.

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Elena agreed with her most serious expression.

“I mean, this is clearly Kol's influence,” Caroline grinned.

“Precisely,” Elena couldn’t stop her smile.

“I’ll have words with him later.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Elijah…”

He folded his newspaper at the lyrical voice and looked up.

“Elena?”

Her eyes were slightly unfocused after a night on the town with the girls. She stumbled on her three inch heels, no doubt a requirement set in place by his sister, and stood in front of him placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Do you like me?”

He tilted his head, wondering just how much liquor Rebekah had plied her with. He could only smell the most recent beverage: tequila.

“We've been married thirty years,” he smirked.

“Yeah,” she sighed, exasperated, “but do you like me?”

His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her to straddle him on the dining room chair.

“Like,” his voice dropped, “is not a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you.”

She shivered and shifted closer until they were pressed into each other. Wrapping her arms around his neck she purred against his ear.

“What is a strong enough word?”

He groaned when she ground her hips down, but before he got a chance to answer they were interrupted by Kol.

“How many times do I have to tell you two ‘not in the dining room'?” He threw his hands up. “We eat in here!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got longer than I intended. Inspired by a couple of my incorrect quotes on tumblr.As always I love hearing what you think.

She truly despised her doppelganger, but she was working on being civil because she was with Elijah and Elijah’s sister was with Stefan.

She thought he and Bekah were perfect for each other, but it did make Damon extended family, and this year he had rekindled things with Katherine.

She had been certain she could get through the holiday, but that was before her ancestor opened her mouth.

“How many times do I have to tell you: Men are utensils. You use them wash them, and throw them in a drawer until you need them again.”

“Damon has exceptional taste,” Elena rolled her eyes heavenward.

“He knows exactly what this is,” Katherine smirked.

“You know,” Elena met her doppelganger's gaze and quirked an eyebrow, “whenever I think of you as a blood relative I long for a transfusion.”

By the time an Original made it to the study several priceless artifacts had been shattered.

Elijah cocked an eyebrow when he saw his wife. Her legs were crossed at the knee and she was nursing a glass of Klaus' finest scotch. He gave a pointed look to the neutralized doppelganger at her feet.

“She started it,” her shoulder rose in a half shrug.

“Elena?”

“Fine,” she sighed. “I started it, but she provoked me, and threw the first punch.”

He nodded before turning to call back to the dining room.

“Who said 7:30?”

“You were all betting on this?”

“Yup,” Klaus strode into the study, “I thought you’d make it longer before snapping.”

“Who won?” Elena straightened in her chair.

“Kol for time,” Klaus checked a slip of paper in his pocket, “Elijah for the winner. The rest of us were certain you’d be the one in need of rescuing.”

“Did you actually think I could win, Elena fixed him with a calculating look, “or were you betting on me because I’m your wife?”

“Can’t it be both?” Elijah smirked.

Kol stepped into the room and heaved an exasperated sigh. He was followed by the rest of the family.

“You couldn’t have waited for an audience? I was looking forward to watching the two of you go at each other,” he winked.

“Must you turn everything into an innuendo?” Elena rolled her eyes.

“Its one of my many talents,” Kol smirked.

Damon's eyes darted from Elena to his neutralized girlfriend.

“Now that’s an interes…”

Elena tilted her head when Damon was cut off mid sentence.

Kol cleared his throat to hide his snicker.

“Who had ‘Elijah breaks Damon's neck because of an inappropriate comment'?”

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

It was an entirely common occurrence to find Klaus, Kol, and even Rebekah drunk at least once a month, but she hadn’t realized how drunk Elijah actually was until Damon started his usual flirtation.

“This is my girlfriend, darling,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slurred at the younger vampire. “I’ll thank you not to flirt with her.”

She tried desperately not to giggle and vowed to never let the possessive Original forget his level of intoxication.

She lost it though when Kol chimed in.

“She's your wife, mate.”

“My wife,” he grinned boyishly, Damon forgotten, “even better.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

He considered himself a very patient man. His brother had once declared that he intended to be Caroline's last love however long it took. His own sentiments were the same towards her.

He had never come out and said it, but the promise of ‘Always and Forever’ had been hers. He liked to think a part of her knew it, and that she had been aware since his letter all those years before.

For years he had thought himself a fool for his silent declaration because she could obviously never forgive him for the things he had done: his part in the ritual, leaving her underground with his sister, and inadvertently turning her and leaving her with them.

She could never forgive him… but then she did.

She forgave it all and only asked that he return the sentiment; which he assured her she had. He had never been able to remain angry with her.

Granted that assurance came much later. They didn’t actually say anything for the first twenty-four hours beyond each other's names.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those SMUT chapters. If you don't like then don't read.

Typically he was not the type to get physical in communal areas of the compound while the house was occupied; it just wasn't in his nature, but she brought out a far more wild side in him.

That was how he found himself pressed against the wall with his trousers around his knees and her delicate hand stroking him. She always knew the perfect amount of pressure to turn him into a blithering mess of a man.

"I can see your control slipping," her hot breath fanned over his ear sending tremors down his spine. She increased the speed of her hand and nipped at his ear in the way she knew drove him crazy. "I want to hear you scream my name."

He stifled his moan and released a quick panting breath. It wouldn't be hard for her to do.

"Look at me," she purred.

His eyes snapped open to meet hers. The sinful smirk on her lips told him he was going to fall apart very soon; he always did when she took control.

She maintained eye contact while sinking to her knees and wrapping her lips around the head of his cock.

"Fuck," he bit his lip and threaded his fingers through her hair.

She flattened her tongue against him and heard him moan. Taking his hands from her hair she placed them on the wall and began bobbing up and down, using her hand to aid in her task.

He knew better than to look away or move his hands from where she had placed them. He could have easily taken care of himself later, but he wanted to find his release in her perfect mouth.

She had worked him nearly to the edge before taking him into her mouth, but she paused when he hit the entrance to her throat and gave him an expectant look.

He knew what she was waiting for, and had he been in a better state of mind he might have tried a quieter approach, but he was on the brink and desperate.

"Elena," her name came out in a hoarse growl. In a house full of vampires it was practically a scream, but she stayed still. He bit back his whimper and swallowed the last of his pride before begging in a strangled cry for her to finish what she had started.

She smirked when she heard a glass shatter on the lower floor and renewed her efforts until he came apart with a groan, her name falling from his lips like a prayer.

"Is this a private party, darling, or can anyone join in?"

A clearing throat brought her attention to the other end of the hall. She stood while swiping the remnants of his release from the corner of her lips and tilted her head. Popping her thumb between her swollen lips she cocked an eyebrow and listened to Elijah's heart rate slowing down.

Her eyes darted back to Elijah inquisitively when he wrapped an arm around her waist. He returned with a look that said it was entirely up to her.

She considered for a moment before her lips quirked up in a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should relable this as Drabble/Ficlets  
> Part 2.


	13. Chapter 13

Blood boiled in her veins bringing a rush of heat to her skin. She had left the party to take a quick call and returned to see her practically hanging off him, slim fingers trailing lightly over his sleeve.

_You'd better be freaking oblivious, otherwise your gonna find every piece of clothing you own on the front lawn_.

She gritted her teeth and plastered on a charming smile that was more of a grimace before striding in their direction; it wasn’t until she was a few feet away that she saw he was backed into a corner.

“Elijah,” she slid her hand into the crook of his elbow.

“Elena,” relief flashed in his dark eyes.

_Stuck in a pointless conversation is good too._ Her eyes flickered to the woman who had lowered her hand. A wicked thought entered her mind. Sure he might have been backed into a corner, but he could have told her to shove off.

She held up her cell phone and sighed.

“That was the sitter. She says Jenna's running a temperature.”

She had the great pleasure of seeing the blood drain from his face and of hearing the woman's sputtering apology.

“When exactly did we have a child together, lovely?” He cleared his throat when his new ‘friend’ was gone.

“Not for another seven months,” she tucked her hair behind her ear and waited for him to grasp the gravity of her words.

A slow smile spread across her lips when he tipped up her chin with wide eyes.

“It was Dr. Martin on the phone,” she giggled, earlier anger forgotten. Her laughs turned to squeals when he picked her up and spun her in a circle.

She was oblivious to the questioning glances from his brothers and the disapproving head shake of his mother when he kissed her senseless in the middle of the charity gala.


	14. Chapter 14

“Let's make a baby.”

The suggestion made her choke on her scotch and soda. It came from nowhere, which was often the case when he had a little too much to drink, but usually his drunken suggestions made some sort of sense.

“Elijah,” she laid her hand on his arm gently, “honey… You know that’s not possible.”

“I am well aware of our reproductive capabilities, Elena,” he slurred, pulling her into his lap. “Any child we bring into this house will be adopted.”

“Will be?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“Of course,” he smirked, “but that doesn’t mean we can't try more traditional methods.”

His hands stole under her top. They had been married nearly a decade without mention of the subject, and she had to assume he was really thinking about it too because it was a strange line to try and get her into bed; especially when all he needed to do was look at her in that way.

She giggled and decided to table the heavy conversation for a time when he was sober.


	15. Chapter 15

Elijah gave the younger vampire a frosty look from across the ballroom. He often made a habit of flirting with his wife to the point where she was visibly uncomfortable.

He had always chosen to seethe in silence because she had asked him not to make a scene , but when a hand was placed on her shoulder he couldn’t stop his growl.

He gained a few questioning looks when he appeared from nowhere and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

The threat was clear in his voice.

“I would recommend you remove your hand from my wife before I make the decision for you.”

Elena just held in her disappointed sigh when Damon listened. After the challenge from Kol to drink him under the table she was more than a little tipsy and kind of wanted to see her husband vamp out and kick Damon's ass into the next century.


	16. Chapter 16

They said that there is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.

Realizing it though, that took longer.

It could take months.

It could take years.

And when it happened, when it was finally realized and recognized, it was like a light turning on.

She had been suspicious of his feelings from the start, but she had known since receiving his letter. ‘Always and forever': she understood what those words meant to him; it wasn’t something he said easily to anyone, but he had signed his letter as such all but declaring his devotion.

Lifting her hand she knocked on the door before she could second guess herself. Before she could talk herself into turning away and retreating to the safety and security of the unknown.

She had always been afraid, but lately she had started asking herself questions all along the same line: what if… What if… what if…

They played through her mind like a mantra and she couldn’t live like that any longer. No two words had the power to haunt her more than the combination of ‘what’ and ‘if’.

In a heartbeat the smooth wood swung open to reveal a surprised Original.

“Elena,” his lips lifted in a smile.

“Elijah,” she breathed.

Staring into his eyes for a heartbeat she felt that moment move between them as it always did when they were in close proximity, but this time she wasn’t fighting it. A single flashing, throbbing moment pulsed through the air before she met him halfway in a heated kiss that conveyed the emotions she had tried so hard to conceal for the better part of two decades.

Just like in Willoughby he stole her breath away, and for a long moment after they separated for air she couldn’t open her eyes.

Eventually she peeked up from under her eyelashes.

“Is this how we're going to greet each other from now on?” She smirked.

“Do you have an objection to that?” He held her waist in a light grip.

“Not at all.” She shook her head from side to side quickly.

“Good,” he chuckled. Tightening his grip he tugged her into the house, swallowing her giggles when he pressed her into the wall.


	17. Chapter 17

“Caroline, I have something to tell you and you can’t tell anyone,” she whispered. Sliding into the booth beside her best friend she waited for the nod. Caroline always loved a good secret; she had been dying to get this one off her chest.

“Mmhmm,” Caroline mumbled eagerly. It was the only sound she could make around the fry in her mouth.

For weeks she had wanted to tell somebody, but the thought of everyone sticking their noses where they didn’t belong had held her tongue.

Leaning closer as the blonde lifted her glass, she whispered in a barely audible voice across the table.

“I’m dating Elijah.” She squeezed her eyes shut against the sticky spray of soda that hit her face.

“You’re dating Elijah!”

Elena groaned when every head in the crowded diner turned their way. She thought for a moment that she might have been alright and that nobody even knew who she, or Elijah, was, but luck did not appear to be on her side because while Caroline had the sense to look chagrined at her outburst a delighted squeal echoed over the returning din.

She turned to see Rebekah in the door beneath the jangling bell, practically vibrating on the balls of her feet.

She braced herself as her other friend slid into the booth.

“Did I hear that right? Tell me I heard that right,” Rebekah gripped the brunette's shoulder excitedly.

Denial was her first instinct, but she knew her friend had heard Caroline over the din.

“We're going to be sisters,” Rebekah grinned from ear to ear.

“Woah,” Elena held up her hands. “We've only been seeing each other for a few months.”

Her protests didn’t matter though because Rebekah was already in full blown planning mode.

“It should definitely be a fall wedding. You'll look gorgeous surrounded by the changing leaves.”

“Three months…” she sighed.

Rebekah kept talking.

“Now if Caroline and Nik would finally get together we'll be all set.”

Caroline, who had been quietly snickering up until that point, paled. Her sputters that she was not in to Klaus were met with eye rolls.

Elena seized the opportunity to move the conversation off of her.

“They'd make such a cute couple,” Elena smiled sweetly. “I think a winter theme for them.”

Caroline returned Elena’s sugar coated grin; two could play that game.

“Wouldn’t she and Elijah make the most adorable babies?”

Elena glared at her best friend as her other best friend launched into an excited spiel. By the time she heard the call connect Rebekah was planning out the nursery that they would get Klaus to paint.

“Elena.”

She could hear the smile in his voice and knew the moment it dropped.

“Your sister knows and is now planning out the next ten years of our lives.”

“Twenty,” Caroline chimed in loud enough for him to hear. “She's making a list of potential schools for your kids.”

“Pass her the phone lovely.”

“It’s for you,” she put the phone in Rebekah's hand.

“Hello?”

“Would you at least wait for me to propose?”

“You two have been six years in the making,” Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Its only a matter of time, and I want to be prepared once the engagement is made official.”

“Rebekah…”

“Do get on that brother dear,” Rebekah hung up and grinned. “Where was I?”

“Ivy League,” Caroline supplied.


	18. Chapter 18

“We should probably get up,” Elena rolled over with the intention of getting to her feet. She giggled when he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back down.

Pinned to the mattress she attempted a stern glare.

“Let’s just stay in bed all day,” he brushed his lips along her jaw and down her throat. His teeth teased her nipple.

“As fun as that sounds,” she moaned, “we’ll have to eat at some point.”

“I have every intention of eating,” he tore the sheet from her lower half with a smirk, “right now.”

Her legs shifted open at the gentle nudge of his hand.

He paused in his path down her stomach and met his eyes.

“However,” he drew abstract patterns over her thighs, “if you’re truly hungry we can order room service, but I have every intention of keeping you in this room all day.”

“Whatever will we do all day?” She smiled coyly.

“Order room service, perhaps take a bubble bath, and what else…” he tilted his head as if in thought, “… oh yes,” he smirked, “make love on every surface many, many times.”

“I’ve finally got you all to myself,” pressing a soft kiss just above her naval he smiled, “and I plan to take full advantage of our short lived peace.”

She threaded her fingers through his mussed hair as he made his way lower. He was mere inches from his destination when there was a frantic pounding on the door.

“Have your siblings ever heard of boundaries?” She growled swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She was at the door with his discarded shirt from the night before held closed with one hand before he could stop her.

Wrenching the door open she glared at the hybrid on the other side.

“No,” her finger came up in a decisive motion. She cut him off before he could jump in with whatever ‘crisis’ had arisen in the last twelve hours. “Is somebody dead?”

“No,” he cleared his throat.

“Is somebody dying?” She crossed her arms when he shook his head. “Is Hope in trouble?” When there was a third no she grasped the edge of the door. “Then clean up whatever mess you’ve made by yourself and leave us alone.”

Elijah struggled to hide his laugh when she slammed the door in his brother’s face. Klaus’ voice came through the wood.

“But…”

“Honeymoon,” Elena shouted back. “What?” Her brow furrowed when she saw the way he was looking at her.

“I love you,” he shook his head and stood from the bed with a smile. Grasping her hips he pushed her back against the door with a thud.

“Do either of you care that I’m still out here?” Klaus called through the door.

“No,” Elijah sank to his knees and hooked Elena’s leg over his shoulder.

“I care,” Elena protested with a soft moan when his tongue slid through her slit and flicked her clit. “I would personally prefer it if you left, unless of course you’re planning on joining.”

She almost laughed at how fast Klaus’ heartbeat disappeared from the other side of the door. The giggle turned to a strangled moan when he sucked her clit into his mouth before pausing to look up and meet her clouded eyes.

“We’re lucky it wasn’t Kol,” he chuckled when she groaned and tried to shift her hips, “he might have taken you up on that.”

“Kol knows better than to show up here.”


	19. Chapter 19

She lit the final candle on the coffee table and moved to the window to peer down on the still streets. Here and there she could see the flickering light of candles but for the most part the city had gone dark.

New York City, the city that never slept, was still.

According to the radio they could expect to be without power for several more hours before the electrical lines were repaired.

She would have hated to be the employee responsible for the rolling blackout. She also would have hated to be a police officer during the blackout; she could only imagine how crime was spiking in the pitch black alleys below.

Her dark musings were interrupted by a hasty knock on the door.

“Who’s out in a black out?” Caroline frowned.

“No idea,” she shrugged.

“It’s for you,” the blonde pulled open the door and sighed.

She set down her mug and came around the kitchen island. She found she couldn’t stop her soft smile when she saw him on the other side of the door.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’ve got something I want to show you,” he grinned from ear to ear. “Come on.”

“Now,” she frowned when he took her wrist, “in the middle of a blackout.”

“Now’s the only time,” he smirked.

“Shall I wait up?” Caroline called down the hall after them.

“No,” he shouted back.

Elena let him drag her through the hall for a moment but paused when they got to the stairwell. Her eyes fell to her clothes: sleep shorts, a tank top and slippers; she wasn’t even wearing a bra.

“Don’t worry about that,” he saw what she was looking at. Threading his fingers through hers he pulled her upwards. “We’re not leaving the building.”

She sighed but followed him anyway. Time had taught her there was no arguing with him when he got that look in his eyes. She giggled when they reached the very top of the building and her slipper fell off.

“Why’d you drag me up here?” She took quick breaths and slipped her foot back into the slipper.

“I told you I wanted to show you something,” he smirked.

She could just make out the gleam of his teeth in the emergency lights.

“Close your eyes,” he reached for the door that would give them access to the roof.

“That seems safe,” she quipped, but did as instructed.

A cool breeze made her shiver. She tightened her hold when he took her hands and squeezed his fingers. Slowly he walked backwards and instructed her where to place her feet so she wouldn’t trip over anything. When they were in the center of the roof top patio he told her to open her eyes.

Her lashes fluttered a few times as she focused on the seating area. Everything looked just like it had when they were there the other night; she couldn’t find anything new or remiss.

He smiled and tipped her chin upwards.

For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but he kept tipping her chin back until she had to look through her lashes to see him. She lifted her gaze when he nodded upwards.

The breath flew from her lungs.

Above them millions of stars twinkled in the heavens; more stars than she could ever remember seeing.

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her with him down onto the blue cushioned couch.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

“Worth racing up the stairs in your slippers?” He pressed a kiss behind her ear.

“Definitely,” she hummed. Covering his hands with hers she followed him back to lay on the couch.

“So you like your birthday present then?” He shifted onto his side so he could watch her watching the stars.

She was in the middle of an eager nod when she froze. Slowly she turned to look at him and arched an elegant brow.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he smirked, “that can be proven.”

“Kol,” her voice held a note of warning.

“I swear, darling,” he held up his palms, “I did nothing.”

“Then you forgot my birthday and decided to take advantage of the blackout?” She rolled onto her side.

He wrapped an arm around her back to keep her from falling and kissed the tip of her nose.

“I’d never forget your birthday love,” he smirked. When he was certain she wasn’t going to fall he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a rectangular box roughly the size of the phone he normally kept there. Flipping open the lid he held it out for her inspection.

“I had intended to take you out for dinner, but the blackout changed my plans.”

She blinked at the tiny necklace. A diamond star hung from a delicate silver chain; he took the necklace from the box and shifted so he could fasten the clasp around her neck.

“Tell me about it,” she giggled, fingering the hem of her tank top. “I had a nice dress picked out for that dinner.”

“I think I like this ensemble more,” he smirked. Taking her hips he leaned closer with the intention of kissing her and blinked when she held her hand over his lips.

“I just need to hear you say it,” she tilted her head.

“Happy birthday?” He guessed.

“Not that,” she smiled.

“I love you?”

“Not that,” her eyes sparkled, reflecting the stars. “I need to hear you say you had nothing to do with the blackout.”

“Must you hear that?”

“Kol,” she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“It seems a bit much.”

“Just say ‘Elena, I had nothing to do with the blackout’,” she smirked.

“Elena,” he stared into her eyes, “I had nothing to do with the blackout.” He tilted his head. “Do you believe me?”

“Not for a second,” she shook her head and closed the distance to kiss him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this as a drabble for now, but its an excerpt from a longer story I'm planning on writing someday. A 1-5 chapter fic i think.

"As your elder brother I feel it’s my duty to ask if you’re ready to talk about it.” Klaus didn’t bother looking up from his sketchbook.

Kol groaned and turned to glare through one eye, the other remained buried in the pillow.

“What makes you think that there is anything to talk about?”

Klaus heaved an exasperated sigh and glanced up

“You stormed in here, screamed ‘I royally fucked up', and proceeded to collapse facedown on my bed.”

“It’s a comfortable bed,” he shrugged.

“What did you do?”

“Do you really care?” Kol groaned.

“Honestly, no, but I’ve got a date tonight, the plans for which involve that bed,” Klaus smirked.

“Your brotherly concern is overwhelming.”

Kol propped himself on his elbow.

“Do you remember my mate from school?”

“Jeremy?” Klaus guessed. Kol had only had one good friend during his time at university.

“There was a fire before he left home that destroyed basically every photograph he had.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Klaus frowned at his sketch.

Kol plucked at a loose thread on the comforter and cleared his throat.

“He's got this sister,” he avoided his brothers quizzical gaze, “who recently moved to town. I happened to meet her at Rousseau's two weeks before he finally showed me a picture…”

“Oh…” Klaus' brows shot up. “You fucked up.”


	21. Chapter 21

 

“What are you doing?”

He followed her subtle nod to their joined hands, swinging gently between them as they walked through the crowded fairgrounds. He tugged softly to steer them around a massive line before the ferris wheel, smiling innocently.

“Whatever are you talking about, my love?”

“Laying it on a little thick, don’t you think?” Elena rolled her eyes with a cheery smile for anyone who might have been watching.

“Can't a man hold his wife’s hand anymore?” He gasped, placing his free hand over his heart.

“When exactly did we get married?” Her lips twisted up into a smirk as her eyes scanned the roaming crowds.

“It seems like it was only minutes ago,” he sighed dreamily.

_“I’m with her, brother; you’re laying it on a little thick.”_

The annoyed voice chirped in their ears.

_“Stop playing the role of bickering newlyweds. We've got eyes on the target and need you to cause a distraction so we can make the arrest. Hopefully without causing a scene.”_

“So I take it ripping her clothes off and ravishing her right here in the middle of the crowd is out of the question?” He breathed against his collar.

“Are you out of your mind?” Elena stopped up short. She pulled her hand free and placed it on her hip as she tipped her head back to glare at him.

“You have to admit darling that it would make an excellent distraction,” his eyes glittered. The unspoken sentence hung between them because he knew better than to reveal how much the idea of being watched turned her on.

“Keep it up and you’ll be sleeping at your brother’s house for the foreseeable future.” She crossed her arms.

_“ If you two are going to go with lover's quarrel could you make it a hit louder? We need the crowd to box him in so he can't make a break.”_

_“I don’t think their play acting Nik.”_

“Why do you have to push buttons?” Elena rose her voice a few levels higher than she normally would have for such a discussion, conscious of the fact that she still had a job to do.

“Why can’t you take a bloody joke?” He countered. From the corner of his eye he saw the crowd turning to watch them, but it wasn’t enough.

Their voices had alerted the perp to their presence and as luck would have it the man he spoke to recognized Elena as the officer who had arrested him the previous year.

“This evening was supposed to be romantic!”

“The county fair?” She scoffed. “Screaming children, foul smells and gaudy lights: real romantic. Every little girl's dream date! Why would I possibly find any of this romantic?”

“Don’t you remember?”

“Remember what?”

She thought she saw genuine hurt flash in his eyes.

“This is where we had our first date,” he gestured wildly with his hands.

“That was not a date!” She shook her head at the tidbit of truth he had tossed into the lie. Ten years before Rebekah had tried to set her up with one of her brothers, but she hadn’t known until later after she had taken sick from a particularly vicious rollercoaster.

“I count it,” he smirked, “that was our first kiss.”

“It was sophomore year,” Elena rolled her eyes, “and I’d hardly consider that a kiss. You took advantage of a poor girl’s fear of heights at the top of the ferris wheel.”

“It distracted you,” he smiled, dropping his voice. From the corner of his eye he saw Klaus and Caroline move into position.

“Not as much as seeing you wrapped around Davina Claire twenty minutes later.”

_“Oh shit! It just got ugly. He might actually be sleeping at yours, Nik.”_

_“Not if I have anything to say about it.”_

_“Someone remind me why I chose a profession with my brothers and their girlfriends.”_

“That was sophomore year,” his eyes narrowed, “and you had plainly said that you weren’t interested.”

“I cant believe you brought me here to remind me of that particular night!”

“I brought you here to propose!”

The crowd shifted all at once to stare at them.

_“Next time don’t wait so long.”_

Elena’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened; it was a practiced gesture, one she used many times when they pulled off this particular distraction. She knew the next words like the back of her hand when he reached into his pocket, but they melted away when she saw the little box wrapped in dark blue velvet.

She had personally catalogued every item in the evidence locker earlier that day and made note of which items had been signed out. The box in his hands was not one of them.

“That… is that…” her eyes darted from his face to his hands as the box was opened. It was not a ring she recognized.

Her ears were deaf to the rapid questions being whispered through the com, asking why she wasn’t going ahead with the usual; she hardly noticed the crowds.

“If this is one of your pranks, so help me Kol Mikaelson, you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a month!”

_“Would somebody care to tell me what's going on over there?”_

_“No idea, ‘Lijah. They're not answering.”_

He captured her hand with one of his as Caroline began reading off the rights in his ear.

“Do I look like I’m joking, darling?”

“You're always joking.” Her voice was little more than a whisper.

“Not tonight,” he swore. His smile turned serious as he dropped to one knee in the grass.

_“Neither of you seem to care, but we got the drug dealer.”_

He ignored Caroline.

“Believe me, darling, I’m deadly serious right now.” His thimble ran over her knuckles as he met her wide eyes. “I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and yes, admittedly, I didn’t handle it very well at times, but I for one think I’m getting better at it. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

She very nearly shouted her response when she spotted the crowds and the Ferris wheel. With the hand that had at some point covered her gaping mouth she held her throat and said in the most incredulous voice she could manage.

“You’re not just proposing cause I’m pregnant, are you?” She had the great pleasure of seeing his eyes widen.

It took him a moment to recover as the eyes turned to stare at the red spots high on his cheek bones.

“No, darling,” he shook his head, “I’m proposing because I love you. Are you going to leave me on my knees all night, love?”

She would have happily had him on his knees all night, but that was not the question he was asking. She could see the anticipation in his eyes as she nodded.

“Yes, you’re going to keep me here all night?” He gave a small laugh.

“No you idiot,” she smiled fondly, “yes: I’ll marry you.”

She was deaf to the cheering of the revelers as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She fell to her knees and grasped the sides of his face before planting her lips on his in a sound kiss.

_“Wait a minute. Are they really engaged?”_

_“That definitely wasn’t scripted.”_

_“Is she really pregnant?”_

_“If she is then the tequila shots last night were a big mistake, but I have a very serious question.”_

_“What would that be, sweetheart?”_

_“Klaus, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that at work?”_

_“What’s the question, love?”_

_“Who’s going to break them up? Someone's gotta do it before we have to arrest two of the best detectives for public indecency.”_


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a long hard day at the end of a long hard week. Her anal boss had been riding her for five straight days demanding more and more work from her in an increasingly annoying way.

Normally she wasn’t the type to take off on a Friday night in order to unwind, but when Caroline had suggested the girl’s night out she couldn’t say no. Together they had painted the town red but after watching Caroline get picked up by her boyfriend when she was no longer able to drive had made her feel lonely.

She hadn’t realized what she had done until the cab pulled up outside the house that wasn’t hers.

She stumbled out after passing the bills to the driver and teetered to the door. She was willing to admit that she was a little tipsy when she tripped over her heels.

She toed off the black stilettos and felt instant relief when her toes sank into the grass, damp with dew. She carried the heels in one hand and moved across the lawn to pound on the door.

“Hey,” she shouted into the darkened house. “I know you’re in there.”

“Shut up!” Someone yelled from across the street.

“Hey!” Her fist pounded the door. Somewhere to her left a dog started barking and a trashcan was knocked over.

She stepped back, nearly tripping over her heel, when a light clicked on inside. With her hands on her hips she yelled through the screen door, slurring her words slightly.

“Listen up you little shit –“

“SHUT UP!”

She disregarded the neighbors, focused only on the approaching figure behind the door.

“ – I have feelings for you,” she swayed in the grass, “and I know you have feelings for me too, so it’s about fucking time we acknowledged them!”

The door was pulled open, revealing a yawning young man in pajamas.

“This is really awkward,” he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “since you’re my sister.”

Elena rolled her eyes at her little brother.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” she heaved an exasperated sigh. “You’ve been living with him too long.”

“And something tells me I’m going to want to move out after this,” Jeremy stepped aside and motioned her in. He took her elbow when she stumbled, steering her further into the house.

“Who the bloody hell is shouting?”

Jeremy took Elena’s shoes, dropping them on the mat by the door, and smirking at his roommate. He gave his suddenly shy sister a tiny push.

“It’s for you.” Jeremy slipped back through the hall, shutting the door to his room and locating his headphones.

“So that was you shouting?” Kol tilted his head. “You don’t think that’s a little inappropriate, darling? He’s your brother.”

“You’re such an ass!” She reached out to shove his arm and fell against his chest. Her skin tingled where his hands held her waist.

“An ass that you’ve got feelings for,” he smirked.

“We’ve acknowledged my feelings,” she tried to straighten up, “what about yours?”

“What makes you think I’ve got any feelings?” He stumbled slightly under her drunken weight.

“Please,” she scoffed. “You’re tra-tran-transparent,” she grinned triumphantly when she got out the word.

“I thought I had an exquisite poker face,” he wrapped his arm around her waist stepping to the side to help her stumble further into the house.

“So you admit it,” she swung to stand in front of him with a giggle, “you have feelings for me.”

“Yes, darling,” he chuckled, catching her to keep her from toppling a lamp in the living room. “I have –“

He was cut off when she crashed her lips to his in a hard kiss. His mouth tingled when she broke away to gasp and giggle.

He stared at her for a second before bending slightly to pick her up.

“Where are you taking me?” She wrapped her arms around his neck, frowning.

“To bed,” he said simply.

“Oh,” she giggled, arching her neck to nip at his ear, “you work fast.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Elena Gilbert,” he chastised, biting back a groan when she started kissing his neck. “I’m putting you in bed.”

He kicked open the door and laid her on the mattress. She grabbed his arm when he lifted the blanket.

“If I’m going to bed then so are you,” she giggled. With a sharp pull she dragged him down on the bed.

He rolled so he didn’t fall on top of her and propped himself on his elbow. With one hand he pinned her to the bed and met her unfocused eyes.

“You are drunk,” he sat up to stand, “and need to sleep it off.”

“But where will you sleep?” She pouted.

“On the couch,” he rolled his eyes when she pulled him back down. “Darling?”

“If you go out there I’ll just follow you,” her voice took on a sing song quality.

“And I’ll bring you back,” he chuckled.

“Then we’ll just be going back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth…” Her brows creased and her nose wrinkled. “What was I saying?”

“That we’d be going back and forth from the bed to the couch,” he smoothed the line from her brows with his thumb.

“Right,” she nodded, with all of the surety her drunken self could manage, “we’ll do that until we’re too tired to keep going and we fall asleep.”

“We should just stay here, and not run the risk of spending the night on your very uncomfortable couch.” She yanked him down and draped her arm and leg over his body, pinning him beneath her.

“Alright,” he conceded, “on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Elena slipped her small hand beneath the band of his pajamas. She pouted when he took her hand and held it flat to his chest.

“No funny business,” he cocked an eyebrow when she looked at him.

“Why not?” Her bottom lip jutted out further.

“A few reasons,” he sighed, “but mainly because you’re incredibly drunk. I don’t want you to wake up in the morning and regret anything, or tell me you actually meant to confess your undying affection for my neighbor.”

“Ew,” her nose scrunched up, “the guy that always smells like sauerkraut and undresses me with his eyes?”

“Or Ruby,” he waved to the left side of the house.

“Isn’t she the one who teaches kickboxing?” Elena frowned.

“Yes,” he smirked.

“She is very attractive,” Elena tilted her head, a teasing smile lifting her lips.

“Not more attractive than me,” his eyes sparkled in the dark.

“You are so cocky,” she flopped down, snuggling into his chest.

* * *

 

The amused voice was the thing that woke her; it pounded through her skull as she blinked against the sunlight streaming through the window.

“It’s about bloody time,” Klaus stood in the door, regarding the couple on the bed with a smirk.

Caroline stood beside him, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Who confessed first?” Her eyes darted from Kol to Elena as they sat up.

“I did,” Elena rubbed her temples, too tired to ask what they were doing there at such an early hour. “I kept it short and sweet.”

“Short and sweet?” Kol scoffed.

“You were yelling on the lawn at 2 am,” Jeremy turned around his cell phone.

The blood drained from Elena’s face when she saw herself, stumbling around in the short black dress and yelling at the door. The camera was angled from the house next door and zoomed in on her chest when she stumbled.

“OMG!” Caroline snatched the phone and laughed. “This is hilarious. I wish I’d been there to see it.”

“It’s on the internet,” Elena buried her head in her hands. She could feel the heat of mortification in her cheeks.

“And trending.”

Klaus’ remark only made her blush harder. She wanted that video down.

“Feel like intimidating the neighbor?” Kol tried to hide his smirk in case Elena looked up.

“Are you really going to go yell at a guy who lives in his mother’s basement?” Caroline heaved an exasperated sigh.

“To defend my girlfriend’s honour,” Kol held his hand to his heart in mock outrage, “absolutely.”

Elena couldn’t help but smile.


	23. Chapter 23

If she didn't know any better she would say it was a game to him. She would say he does it on purpose, and that he is flirting with her because he can.

Her head, logic, tells her that this is the case; that he is bored with his eternity and is passing the time by playing with her emotions. He once told her he would never make the mistake of falling for another doppelganger but whenever they are near each other he gives another impression.

She swears his hot and cold routine is giving her whiplash.

He head says it's a game and maybe it was in the beginning, but that was before; before Klaus and the elixir, before the ball, before the Salvatore love drama, before Jeremy, before Wickery Bridge and Willoughby.

That was before when her life was the stuff of soap operas. That was before when he knew her desires and that a future with him was not in the cards.

Her head says it's a game they're playing and they've been playing it from the start, but that was before the rules were re-written.

It was before eternity stretched ahead.

Her head says it's a game but her heart sings a different tune; it always has. Lately it sounds a lot like  _A Whole New World_ ; the original not the remake.

Maybe he'll hate her.

Maybe he'll tell her that her head has been right all along and laugh in her face… no, she doesn't think he'll laugh in her face.

He will never laugh at her; with her, yes, but never at her.

Maybe he'll tell her that her heart is right.

Maybe he'll reveal that he has meant every subtle flirtation and felt every longing look.

Maybe – and she knows she's reaching now – he'll tell her how he knew it was her from the start in the gazebo.

Maybe he'll be angry it took her so long to get here, that it took her death before she really looked at him, but she's not sure she wouldn't have come eventually anyway and there is no way to find out now.

The scenarios race through her mind, but there is only one way to figure out which will come to fruition, so with her heart in her throat she knocks.

It feels like eternity before the knob twists, but when the door opens she forgets her tact. She forgets every rehearsed word because it's impossible to remember anything when he gives her that soft look. She might forget her own name too, but fortunately – as always – it's the first thing out of his mouth.

The syllables fall from his lips as gentle as a lover's caress that still – fifteen years later – has the power to send delicate shivers down her spine.

"Elena."

"Elijah," she returns his smile. her contented look does not last long because yes he's in front of her again but she wants answers. "What are we doing?"

Her tone urges him to step outside and stand in front of her toe to toe. He doesn't need clarification.

"What do you want us to be doing?" He tilts his head meeting her eyes.

That's when she realizes it; the ball is in her court and has been for a long time, maybe even from the beginning. Fifteen years before she was too young to know what she wanted, but she is thirty-two – nearly thirty-three – now and she has had time to think.

She knows what she wants, so she takes it; right there on his doorstep.

The kiss is tentative at first, but then he returns it and she wraps her arms around his neck.

Her head tries to tell her it's new, it will fizzle out, and that nothing she has ever lasts, but her heart whispers the words he wrote all those years ago.

Always and forever.


	24. Chapter 24

Elena flips through the pages littering her desk and curses herself for not numbering them earlier. She should know better by now; this is her fourth year living with the Originals so she knows she should always expect her desk to get flipped over at the most inconvenient of times.

  
She is cursing everyone and everything when the object of her annoyance saunters into the study she has claimed as her own. She doesn’t look up, not trusting herself not to yell.

  
“Hey,” he greets with a smirk, “I didn’t kill anyone today.”

  
“Great; what do you want?” Elena scoffs and cocks an eyebrow, looking up from her task. “A gold star?”

  
“Well, yeah,” Kol grins.

  
Elena turns her full attention to him only to see that he isn’t looking at her but at Caroline.

  
“Seriously?” She scoffs.

  
“New systems,” Caroline shrugs.

  
“When I get ten I get a treat,” his grin grows.  
She thinks he looks like a kid in a candy store.

  
“I see,” Elena nods. She picks up the small stack that comprises the first two chapters of her latest novel. “How many do you lose for this mess?”

  
“I only lose stars for killing people,” he explains, shoving his hands in his pockets.

  
“It’s a system that works…” Caroline grimaces, “… sort of.”

  
“Well, you need another one for general misbehavior,” she holds back her huff.

  
“I’m working on that.”

  
“You two realize I’m not a child, right?”

  
Caroline and Elena exchange a look and a nod before turning to him.

  
“We've yet to see evidence of that.”

  
His smile turns to a pout.


End file.
